Racist Anon
Racist Anon is an anonymous user on TG Wiki that appears whenever a chapter is delayed. Personality Little is known about Racist Anon, but he has a strong sense of justice when it comes to getting his new chapters. He appears whenever his fellow Western fans are denied scans, demanding that asians stop being selfish cowards. Racist Anon will not stop until his goal is accomplished, or he is banned from the wiki. His commitment to justice brings him back whenever other Western fans need him. Plot Fall of Imperial Scans Arc Imperial Scans had been providing Western Twitter Fans with scans of Tokyo Ghoul:Re for some time, when a terrible event occurred. Their provider was betrayed by Hilary Clinton, and arrested to prevent word of Ippei Kusaba's return from spreading to the fandom. Racist Anon soon got word of this foul plot, and appeared on TG Wiki to spread word. Using his many powers, he attempted to find out any information about the secret documents' whereabouts. His questions fell on deaf ears no matter how many times he asked, and so he began to weep in despair. After many desperate attempts, Racist Anon was noticed by Harostar, who told him to knock it off. His sense of justice would not allow him to stop, and so he ignored Harostar's stern warning. She took out her quinque and banned Racist Anon, but he was able to recover from this attack. Using his special ability to dodge Bans, he returned in a slightly different IP form and continued to demand justice for fans. Alas, he was banned once more and forced into silence until Mangastream emerged to release the documents to the world. Having seen justice prevail, he vanished into the interwebs to wait until he was needed again. Powers & Abilities INFO FISH - Racist Anon possesses the ability to demand info from others, including personal information or ways to contact "the Asians". ASIAN BRAVERY - Racist Anon has the ability to inspire courage in asians, by giving rousing speeches about their cowardly and selfish ways. BAN DODGE - Racist Anon can slip past any previous ban, when Western fans have need of him. Trivia Quotes * To TG Wiki: "the japs are cowards don't you think guys ?" * Using his Asian Bravery Ability: "and please japs have balls and realeased the leaks !!!" * Challenging the Asians: "i'll guess you're wrong because the people who get acessed to the leaks will have courage and realeased the images ...unless they are cowards ..." * Using Asian Bravery again: "what a bunch of cowards ... any volunteers to go to 2ch and asked them to have balls and realeased the leaks please ... i'll beg ..." * To TG Wiki: "time to speculation why their person will be purchasing the magazine on 1/21 the day of realeased and not this saturday are they afraid of the cops again .." Category:Characters Category:TG Wiki Category:Banned Category:Alive Category:Not Asian Category:Anons Category:Tumblr Puppet Category:lovebenjaminklein Category:Presumably Human (not Asian)